1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a self-defense device and particularly a device which is portable and can be directed to discharge hot water at an assailant.
2. Prior Art
When a person is attacked, unless the person is either physically or technologically in a position to be an aggressor, there is no effective defense, except surrender. Most people who are attacked go into the passive shock of surrender; however, some have weapons, and fear makes these attacked persons use the weapons, quite often unwisely. These persons are at an even greater risk. In addition to the potential for the attacker becoming violent, the person being attacked through error may seriously injure or even kill an innocent person. All too often, the injured person is one of their own family or peer group. At present, there does not appear to be a defense device which is convenient to carry, of adequate reliability, and of such nature to provide an adequate defense without serious harm.
The prior art seems to lack a reliable non-lethal self-defense and deterrent device. The device should be such that it would not be capable of killing under almost any circumstances. Such a device should be reliable and must be able to keep an attacker at greater than arm's length. The self-defense device must be utilizable by an unskilled person, even when he is in fear of his life, and utilizable for a long enough time to either get away or get help or drive away the attacker and possibly mark him for subsequent identification so that subsequent capture is aided.